


11 you tubers in space| mcyt Among is Au

by pomibeans



Category: Among Us (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: 11 players one imposter don’t ask questions, AU, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Among Us, Among Us AU, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Blood, Death, For Practice, Fundy - Freeform, M/M, MCYT AU, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Skephalo, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, dream was taken - Freeform, dreamnotfound, for fun, mcyt - Freeform, mcyt among us, mcyt among us au, philza - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform, the Eret - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomibeans/pseuds/pomibeans
Summary: Dream and 10 of his youtuber friends wake up in an unfamiliar place. At first everything is fine until it’s announced that one of them isn’t even human anymore.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, clay/george
Comments: 79
Kudos: 268





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - all of these characters are heavily based off of real people , there will be blood and ships and stuff but no smut and please don’t pressure any of the creators that appear in here especially if they claim to be uncomfortable with this . If any of them express a want for this kind of work to be removed ( or themselves to be removed because it makes them uncomfortable) I will do just that

Dream felt himself slowly wake up. The ground beneath him was cold and hard, slowly he sat up with a yawn, looking around to see 10 other people slowly stirring as well. His surroundings were unfamiliar, it was a metallic room with beds and futuristic looking technology. He noticed that the only door was open so they would have to deal with that later for now his attention turned to the people around him, they all looked surprisingly familiar. He tried to figure out who they were before it clicked that these people looking around the room in just as much confusion as him were his friends.  
“ Were the fuck are we”  
That was definitely tommy  
“ Language”  
And there was bad. They began to speak to each other , excited to see each other but confused about why there were eleven youtubers locked in a cold unfamiliar room. That’s when Dream noticed that they all were wearing a space suit with a single color on them and some sort of head wear relating to their brand.

Dream had a smiling mask hiding half of his face and a lime green suit.  
George was there too, he was wearing a dark blue suit and had his signature goggles propped up on his head. The third dream team member, Sapnap had his headband paired with an orange suit. Tommy and tubbo stood side by side, Tommy had a red suit and a hairpin resembling disks with a bee sitting on them, and other than having a yellow suit tubbo matched . Phill and Wilbur were also there, phill with a green suit and striped hat and Willbur with a white suit and grey beanie. Fundy had a brown suit and fox ear headband and eret had a purple suit with a silver crown on his head. And last but not least Badboyhalo has a black suit and a matching duck beanie with Skeppy who had a cyan suit.

The group all looked at each other in confusion as suddenly the light turned on and a voice spoke over the speakers

“ greetings everyone! Welcome to the Skeld!”  
“ the skeld?”  
“ Yes! Believe it or not but you are million miles away from earth on your spaceship!”  
What what ? Everyone shared in Dream’s confusion and doubt but the voice reassured them that he wasn’t lying and that they would see soon enough.  
“ one last thing, this is in a way a game! In this game you will all try and do tasks on the ship without getting killed, especially because this is real life”  
“ huh?!”  
“And not what?!”  
“Killed?!”  
“ you heard me ! After two days of adjustment and tasks one of you will be assigned with killing your fellow crew mates !”  
Everyone was shocked into silence.  
“ I’ll get more into the rules as they come up! Without further ado your 48hours of peace start now!”  
The voice shut off and the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( this takes place after they calm down, split into the expected groups and they explored and starts up in the middle of the second day. )

They already had less than a day left before one of his friends would kill someone and it was making dream worry, it was making them all worried. It even could end up being him having to do it. As he watched his best friends perform tasks he couldn’t help but think about what he desperately didn’t want to, one of his friends could be assigned to kill them all, or get killed by whoever is, who knows dream might need up having to kill them himself and he didn’t think he could handle that… especially not George. Don’t get him wrong, Sapnap and him had been friends for a long time and having to hurt him would be one of the worst things ever but George… Even watching him struggle with the wires made me dream even more sure that he was perfect. His eyes so dark, his brown hair resting on his pale face, his kissable lips and his annoyed chuckle as he messed up the yellow and green wires again.  
“ Do you need help?”  
Dream walked over , bending over slightly to get a better look.  
“ uh yeah haha”  
George was colorblind , of course we were having a little bit of a struggle with this one, it relied on matching up colors. Dream felt both of their faces heat up as he wrapped his arms around George’s back to grab a hold of his hand and guide them to the right colors, he briefly heard Sapnap make a snarky remark about them getting a room and sighed in annoyance yet happiness. Even if everyone was scared and worried at least this trip meant spending more time with his friends , he even got to show them his face. He stepped back away from George once the tasks were done just in time for Sapnap to tug his sleeve and point out something the even more obvious couple were doing.

Skeppy and bad were walking past through the storage room to get to the electrical and they were doing something very amusing. Skeppy was sitting on bad's shoulders like a little kid , giggling as he yelled at him to get down while struggling to keep them both upright, a red tint to both of their faces. Obviously him and George would make a cuter couple ( if George liked him back of course) but he had to admit watching them interact was always like a breath of fresh air and unlike him and George the only people who didn’t know they liked each other were themselves, everyone else was just awaiting their confessions. Sapnap claimed dream and George were the same way but Dream had his doubts ,George was probably straight after all, were as bad and Skeppy at least were gay for each other of nothing else . Dream finds himself making , as his fans fondly called them ‘kettle noises’, as bad finally lost his balance and the two fell on top of each other 

“ ‘Geppppppyyyyyy “  
Bad wined not even noticing the red-faced man below him  
“ I told you to get down your muffin head! You’re short but not THAT short”  
Skeppy laughed nervously  
“ but I was sooo tallllll”  
“ You made us fall over you muffin !”  
“ sorry baldie “  
“ I’m not bald!”  
They weren’t even aware of the three boys watching them until Sapnap spoke up  
“ my god, just kiss already “  
Bad’ face immediately went pink, then finally realizing why the floor underneath him was so warm, his face shifted all the way to red as he jumped up , off of Skeppy who sighed in relief before sitting up , his face even more red than before  
“ ah, sorry geppy, you ok?”  
“ yeah I’m fine “  
They both elected , as they often did, to ignore the comment from Sapnap , preferring to bicker about it they should try again or if it was stupid. In the end bad ended up stumbling out of the room with Skeppy on his shoulders. Dream watched them fondly before turning to his group  
“ you guys done in here?”  
Sapnap and George both nodded before they went up to admin where another group sat with banter happily bouncing off the walls. Phill, Willbur and Tommy were playfully teasing Tommy about his card declining. As always, Phil was just laughing as Wilbur riled him up and Tubbo actually tried to help get him to slow down so it could work. Somewhere from the cafeteria there was the sound of two people singing, it was the perfect background noise for the dream team to join into the banter with.

It was surprisingly joyful considering what was going to happen in only 10 hours and the fact that they were drifting in space far from anyone else. But that was ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this was also short, at this point maybe I’ll just assume this will be bit smaller of a fic than normal haha


	3. Chapter 3

Dream woke up after a night of having trouble sleeping to a loud beep. He wasn’t told what it meant or anything but somehow him and everyone else knew subconsciously that they needed to get to the cafeteria, and they all had a suspicion of what for . Dream , George and Sapnap walked from the medbay to see everyone around the table which now had a large red button as they waited for when the voice inevitably came back.  
“ greetings everyone “  
This voice was new, deeper but it had the same undertones of danger to it.  
“ I expect none of you to make a single sound during this explanation “  
It waited to make sure the silence was being kept before continuing   
“ as my partner must have explained this game is life or death “  
Everyone shifted uncomfortably.  
“ Each of you has been given a new task list that you must get done, it is stored in your head along with your identity. If your identity determines your roles, if you are the imposter , you know who you are. By now your goal is to kill everyone except one other person and yourself. The imposter is no longer human and can go through vents, see in the dark and can only die if subjected to burning or freezing temperatures meaning that the crew mates must finish all of their tasks or kick the imposter out of the ship and into the cold vacuum of space via voting them out which can be done during meetings that will be held when that button is pushed or a body is reported.”  
Everyone tensed up on that line, he had made sure to make it obvious at least two people would die by the end of this journey.  
“ the imposter may use their map to sabotage the ship to try and control or kill crew mates. Other than that the rules are simple, do your tasks, kill or avoid being killed and vote out people until the imposter is killed. You may begin now”  
The voice shut off and everyone let out a breath they were holding.  
“ this is real isn’t it”  
“No it can’t be”  
“It has to be”  
“ I don’t want to die”  
“ what the fuck”  
“ geppy stay with me”  
“ who is it”  
Everyone was talking , the world felt like it was spinning as dreams buried their face in their hands. He wasn’t the imposter but there was no doubt , someone was. He wasn’t the only one, people either denied everything, spoke as if shutting up would kill them or like dreams had shut down. Dream was pulled out of his thoughts by two pairs of arms around him as his friends hugged him and a familiar voice cut through the noise , which he noticed was no longer from the group, it was all from his own head now .  
“ dream, everyone is leaving the cafeteria lets go work on our tasks”  
George. Was he the imposter? Was Sapnap? No, maybe he just didn’t want them to be but he really felt like they wouldn’t hurt him. They were the only people he could trust. He let himself calm down before the trio began to head together as the others did tasks. Hours passed and nothing happened. Everyone eventually headed to bed, maybe it was a lie after all and no one had to die. That was the hope at least until halfway through their 4th day on the ship something happened.

Dream sighed, pressing himself against George , helping him with wires again, he’d be annoyed if helping hadnt meant having an excuse to touch Geroge. He rested his head on george’s  
“Haha you really are short gogy”  
“Am not, asshole”  
“You are though”  
“No, I'm not!”  
“ Are you sure about that? Let me check”  
Dream slips his arms under George , picking him up with one movement and grinning down at his red face.  
“ Yep, looks like I was correct, You’re cute and tiny”  
“Oh my god, dream put me down”  
“Sorry george but i can't do that~”  
“ what does that even mean, of course you can!”  
“ nope can't do it”  
Dream stuck his tongue out at the tiny british boy in his arms, earning a sigh George rolling out of his arms. Sapnap watched them with a smirk  
“ seriously guys , you're worse than bad and skeppy”  
Dream felt his face heat up  
“ Am not!”  
“Are to!”  
“ No we’re not!”  
“You’re just both idiots”  
“ Come on SapMap-”  
Then suddenly the lights went out almost completely.  
Dream felt George cling to him and saw Sapnap, who was on the other side of the room fade out of sight and suddenly any words or playfulness died immediately.   
“ Whats going on?”  
Dream thought for a moment before answering George’s question  
“ this must be one of those sabotages we were warned about”  
“ what? Like what the imposter can do?”  
“ I think it's exactly that”  
Heavy silence filled the air as they realized that this meant there really was an imposter, they pressed closer together, sitting in silence. After the silence went on for to long Dream realized what felt wrong  
“Sapnap?”  
Silence, george gripped his arm  
“ s-sapnap?!”  
Silence, now they were panicking , running to where he should be and not finding him  
“SAP-”  
Before george finished his yell Sapnap finally answered   
“ I’m right here dumbasses”   
He was in the doorway looking frightened  
“ Sap where did you go”  
“ I just went to try and find the breaker but then i heard you yell dream and thought something had happened-”  
Something apparently had happened as the lights faded back in and then something dreaded came, a scream, or more accurately a cry.

A message played in their heads , “Body reported head to cams”

The three boys looked at eachother with wide eyes and pale faces before taking off running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these cute little interactions are so fun to write, hopefully they aren't annoying! Also predictions? Thoughts? feedback?


	4. One down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first body is discovered

The three ran into Bad and skeppy on their way to cams. They all felt a moment of relief, neither of them was dead but they couldn't stop. They had to get to cams, the origin of the cries. As they got closer dream realized who the sobs belonged to, Tubbo. His stomach turned in worry as the doorway came into view, he mentally counted the people standing by the doorway, Phill, Eret, Willbur and fundy. That's when he knew who it had to be, what he was about to see.  
Though, even expecting it He would never have been ready to see what he did.

Tubbo was on his knees next to a familiar red suit, shaking it violently.  
“ TOMMY!!!!! TOMMY GET UP PLEASE! ONE OF YOU COME HELP HIM!”  
Dream felt like his heart was being torn in half as he slowly walked closer to see things better, revealing Tubbo with tears streaming down his face so fast they had left marks already and Tommy…. Tommy was sickening to look at, his nose was slightly bruised, blood dripping from it into his mouth and down his face, his lively blue eyes were cloudy and unfocused, tears still sliding down his pale face and his hair, once fluffy and blond was stuck to his forehead and dyed red, other than his shoulder being shaken by his best friend the boy, once so energetic and proud, was completely still. For a few moments no one but Tubbo could move and even then his desperate cries slowed into a muffled sob as he buried himself into the red fabric below him.

Dream watched as Phill began walking closer to Tubbo, gently touching his shoulder only to be met with a surprising reaction. Tubbo immediately stood up, spun around and pushed phill away   
“NO! DON'T GET NEAR HIM”  
His voice sounded like it hurt but Tubbo didn't even seem to care as he spread out his arms, standing protectively in front of the body.  
“ I WON'T LET ANY OF YOU HURT HIM AGAIN”  
“ T-tubbo”  
“ WHAT?!”  
“ Tubbo, he’s…. He’s dead”  
Tubbo’s stance faltered   
“ NO HE'S NOT! HE CAN'T BE!”  
“ Tubbo…. Look at him again and honestly tell me if you really think that”  
Eret was surprisingly cold but everyone knew he was right, they wouldn't get anywhere if tubbo kept denying the truth. Tubbo glanced again and stared at him before defeat and despair painted itself on all of his features.  
“..... I…. I dont….. I can't really deny this can I?”  
He sounded so hurt, so desperate for someone to tell him that he could, that his best friend in the whole world wasn't dead at his feet but no one could. Tubbo ran forward into Phill’s waiting arms, trembling as Phill rubbed his back slowly. Everyone’s feet worked again and they could step into the room again, every single face was miserable, especially Phill , Tubbo and Willbur which made sense, those three mayaswell had been family with him. Dream felt his body move on its own to brush away Tommy’s tears and close his eyes to try and make the scene any less brutal. He stared at his still face, hardly noticing George’s gentle hug from behind. The air was full of sobs until a single voice turned some of the sorrow to fear.  
“ The first body had been discovered! In 10 minuets you will meet in the cafeteria and discuss who killed him and decide if you want to vote someone out!”  
Then the voice left as soon as it came, leaving the people holding each other and themselves. A silent fear and sorrow sat in the air until Phill broke it   
“ W-we need to clean up and send away the body”  
He was still crying but trying to take charge.  
“Wait no!”  
Unsurprisingly tubbo broke away from phill who had such a broken look in favor of pushing past dream and grabbing the body.   
“ We can't just get rid of him-”  
“ We can’t bury him but he needs a funeral and we only have 10 minuets Tubbo…”  
The reasoning was solid even if the tone of voice betrayed just how much Phill didn't want to do this.  
“O-ok at least let me help”  
“ of course Tubbo…. He’d want you to”  
Wilbur and Phill slowly picked up the body, everyone followed as they found a fountain and cleaned off his face before gently setting him in the chamber that would send him into space.   
First Willbur brushed out his hair with a expression filled with guilt  
“ I wish I could have protected you”  
Then Phill came and set him against the wall with a sad smile, whispering something to him. One by one people whispered goodbyes to him before finally Tubbo came through the crowd with three things, flowers from who knows where and a badge with similar origines.   
“ I meant to give it to you back on earth but I suppose it's better late than never”  
Tubbo bent down , whispering to his friend as he attached the badge and laced flowers through his hair.  
“ I-”  
His voice broke with a sob  
“ I don't know what I’m going to do without you”  
He sobbed again looking at the face he knew so well before grabbing his matching pin  
“ You Don't mind do you?”  
He added it next to his own.  
“ I’m going to miss you”  
As he left, Dream caught a look at the badge, it was simple, a bee with the words “ Big man, bigger friend”. As Tubbo left, Dream could almost swear that Tommy was smiling.  
Withheld breaths a button was pressed and the floor dropped from the body and they watched in solemn silence as the body was sucked out before quickly drifting away.

Before they knew it they were at a round table looking at each other.  
“ Alright I guess it's time to start this discussion!”  
Dream wished he could punch the voice for sounding so damn happy.   
“ Fine, we have to to survive don't we?”  
“ yeah”  
“ Alright…. Tubbo what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes some angst today, how are your predictions going?


	5. First meeting

Everyone knew that emotionally Tubbo definitely wasn't ready to talk about it but he needed to, and he could recognise that.  
“ Me, Tommy, Phill and Wilbur have been hanging out with each other-”  
His vice was so frail and his expression almost empty as he began his story.  
“ Until me and Tommy decided to see what the security cameras were about and left them in the reactor. Then the lights went off and Tommy told me to turn them back on so we could see but only a bit after leaving I heard something and when I headed back Tommy wouldn't answer me… when the lights got back on he was…. He was..”  
His empty expression got replaced by tears again as he clung to the person closest to him, will hugged him  
“ I know…. I know”  
Dream took in a deep breath   
“ So it happened when the lights were down, what was everyone doing?”  
“ As Tubbo said me and Will were in the reactor doing tasks until the light turned off, we went and found electricity and I worked on fixing the lights in the dark until me and Will had fixed it.”  
“ and you were together the whole time”  
Dream hated even suggesting that possibility but he was smart, he had to try and figure this out.  
“ yeah we were”  
“ Ok… Bad? Skeppy?”  
“ we were both in cafeteria “  
Bad nodded, Dream noticed that bad was tightly holding skeppy, burying his face into the smaller man.  
“ We met up with you after the body was discovered so I believe that”  
“ What about you guys?”  
“ We were all together the whole time”  
Dream knew that wasn't completely true, Sapnap had left them for a short time but he didn't think it was him so he made note of it without correcting him.  
“ Eret and Fundy?”  
“ I was in Admin and Fundy was in Nav”  
“ you weren't together?”  
“ No but we were close together and on the other side of the map.  
Fuck, no leads.  
“ D-did Tubbo really leave to fix the electrical?”  
The voice was so small and cautious but everyone still snapped their attention to Skeppy who immediately looked like he regretted the question.  
“ Of course he did Skeppy! That's ridiculous”  
“ He never would have!”  
“ What are you even thinking?!”  
Everyone was in shock at his suggestion, well almost everyone  
“ Guys! Its ok, he’s right”  
Tubbo hesitantly let go of Willbur to face everyone  
“ I could have killed him…. My only evidence is my own words…. But please skeppy believe me, I didn't”  
His eyes were shiny and his face red from tears and no one could say they doubted him.  
“ I believe you”  
The voice came back  
“Times up! Are you ready to vote? Do you have a suspect?”  
A voting panel popped up in front of them, it had a smiling picture of all of them… Tommy’s had a red x through it and at the bottom right there was the word skip. Everyone voted to skip the vote before all heading to bed, not having the energy for anything else. There really is a killer on the ship and they had already taken a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! first meeting is over what do you guys think? How are your theories holding up?


	6. Chapter 6

There was a sour taste to the air when everyone woke up, there was no one who didn’t know why. Dream didn’t expect Tommy’s absence to be immediately visible , he had underestimated how energetic and loud the boy had been. He also underestimated how much he would miss him , miss the taunts and bragging slipping from the teen’s mouth, miss his bright blue eyes and wide smile. It had only been a day since the incident and everything was so much harder, no one had seen Tubbo for a few hours so the dream team was heading to check on him, as they expected he was in Security with a dull expression curled up in the corner. They could only stare with a sympathetic frown before leaving, Tubbo was either clinging to Phill or Willbur or sitting alone in security , it was hard to see. Everyone had been affected so much more than expected actually , everyone was silent and sad other than when a fight or breakdown would occur , so every few hours. Even helping George with wires wasn’t as enjoyable and Skeppy and bad were no longer running around laughing and yelling, it was quiet until suddenly a meeting was called. 

Everyone walked to the cafeteria with a confused or worried expression to see bad and skeppy waiting there patiently.  
“ whats going on?”  
Skeppy looked to bad and everyone followed suit   
“ w-well I know it might be early but I thought we should talk about Tommy”  
Upon the name everyone collectively tensed but Bad's face showed so much kindness and empathy that no one dared try and deny or question him.  
“ …. everyone misses him I can tell and I know people have been more on edge even to the point of fighting each other “  
He shot a glance at Skeppy, reminding him of the time only four hours ago he had yelled at Sapnap for getting too close to him and bad.  
“ I don’t think we can ever move on if we don’t talk about it “  
No one could deny his truth so they all just sat down   
“ ok now what?”  
“ we just sit here and listen to each other “  
There was an uncomfortable silence until the first person to speak up did.  
“ I really miss him guys, I don’t know what to do without him”  
Unsurprisingly it was Tubbo with a tearful expression  
“ Everything reminds me of him , we just have so many memories together”  
He shook his head , laying it on the table to show he was done, for now at least.  
Phill was next to speak,  
“ he was just a boy”  
His voice shook  
“ I shouldn’t have left two children alone when I knew there was risk of danger, I should have found them before going and fixing lights”  
Willbur put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder  
“ it’s not your fault Phill, no one could have known “  
And thus it started , bad’s idea was working. Everyone slowly one by one spilled their guts, their regrets, their surprise and their fear. It all hurt but there was one line that stuck with them all, one Tubbo had admitted with a almost inaudible voice  
“ I wish the Imposter would just kill me too”

Once it was all finished things were much better, there was still a sense of grief and fear obviously and every joke and laughter felt empty but there was any laughter at all. Everyone was slowly healing again. Everyone started to let their guard down. That was a fatal mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof short and sad , I don’t know if my pacing is weird with this story or not but whatever. Any predictions? I know at this point I’m trying and failing to farm comments but I just love people’s reactions to things and want to know how I’m doing haha


	7. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dream was foolishly laughing with his friends , smiling back at George as Sapnap gasped in mock indignation when an alarm sounded. The red lights flashed suddenly and loudly , shutting them up completely , they looked at each other in a panic , hearts racing.  
“ Oxygen levels unstable”  
A countdown began and, remembering the last time something was sabotaged, Dream grabbed George’s sleeve and began to run, not even listening to Sapnap yelling at them to slow down. They ran out of medbay, through cafeteria and past weapons to get to O2 were there was some sort of keypad   
“ fuck, how do we do this”  
“ I-uh let’s look for a clue?”  
George and Dream quickly looked for a clue , eventually George found the clue , a sticky note with some numbers on it and sure enough a few minutes( that felt like hours ) after typing them in the red lights shut off and Sapnap ran into the room, out of breath and with a mark on his face from presumably tripping.  
“ Thank fuck I finally found you”  
“ huh?”  
He glared at Dream  
“ you guys left me behind in the middle of a crisis dickhead”  
“ o-oh my god sorry Sapnap”  
The three boys hugged , Sapnap giving them a sigh that basically means “ fine I forgive you ass-holes I’m just glad you're alright” while Dream scolded himself making a mental note not to do the same thing in the future. That’s when a pale face stuck his head into the room  
“ Skeppy?”  
“ have any of you three seen bad?!”  
The relief quickly got sucked out of the room to make room for the new panick  
“ no we haven’t, why?”  
“ wasn’t he with you?!”  
George sounded so much calmer than Sapnap but his face betrayed his fear. Skeppy shook his head   
“ earlier he told be he wanted to check on Tubbo but I was still doing a task so I told him to go without me but Tubbo was with phil and neither of him saw him and then this happens and I can’t find him and you guys didn’t see him and I don’t know where he went and-“  
Skeppy was speaking so fast it was hard to understand and he was having trouble breathing.  
“ shhh it’s ok calm down “  
Dream put his hands on the shorter boy’s shoulders to look him in the eye and try to get him to calm down  
“ we can hardly understand you , slow down and try to breath”  
George joined him and started to instruct him on how to breath but when skeppy was finally calmed down the worst possible thing happened, a scream and a message   
“ Body reported all head to admin “  
Dream felt sick as the group walked around and back through the cafeteria to see the group. Phill was shielding Tubbo, Eret was trying to talk to a pale and silent fundy , Will stared into the room with an unexplainable expression . Skeppy walked towards the room to see what’s inside but fundy quickly jumped in front of him waving his arms  
“ no no no no no you don’t want to go in there Skeppy-“  
But skeppy saw a pair of familiar shoes sticking out from behind a table and pushed the man out of the way, Dream close behind to investigate only to be met with what they expected but were desperately hoping to not see. 

Bad’s body might have been even worse than Tommy’s . His body was splayed on the floor , exposing five large stab wounds , one on his arm, one on his stomach, one on his thigh, one on his shoulder and the final one through his neck , the knife was still there .  
“ oh my god”  
Dream covered his mouth as skeppy ran to the body , frantically checking for a pulse or breath before giving up. He slowly propped the body up with tears in his eyes before standing slowly and turning to face the crowd with a dark and hurt expression that made dream back away on his own.  
“ Who the fuck did this”  
Skeppy turned to the group awaiting an answer that wouldn’t come.   
“ Who the hell killed him!”  
He stepped forward with his fists clenched and tears rolling down his face  
“ bad was harmless! Even more than that he was the kindest fucking person to exist and one of you fucking stabbed him!”   
He lashed out at the person closest to him and dream had to catch his hands before they could grab him , he held strong as skeppy tried to free himself  
“ Fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck all of you it’s not fair it’s not fair it’s not fair I hate you I hate you I hate you”  
He started to spiral until two arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug. In surprise dream let Skeppys hands go as he watched Tubbo run over and hug skeppy , whose anger was washed away exposing the grief , he wailed , collapsing to his knees as the young boy held him , other people joined the hug before breaking away , Eret was slowly lifting up the body, he stopped when skeppy looked at him and waited for Skeppy’s nods of approval. The group once again headed to med bay where the wounds were to be wrapped up.  
“ Skeppy I’m going to remove the knife if you want to look away”  
Eret’s voice was so soft and kind that they were inclined to look away and let him, once he told them they could look bad, was wrapped up in his arms, he almost looked peaceful. Skeppy broke away to walk over , brushing the hair out of his face to get a better look at the soft and kind face , Eret bent down to let skeppy completely see.  
“ I’m so sorry “  
The voice interrupted the moment   
“ Have you disposed of the body , the trail is starting soon!”  
They all grimaced before conducting a similar ritual as they did with Tommy. Skeppy sighed before asking his final question   
“ could you guys just send me into space with him?, it’s my fault he was alone I don’t want him to be alone out there too”  
The answer was obviously no but honestly no one could blame him for asking as they watched the body disappear and began to head to the cafeteria again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO SECOND DEATH AND IM MAKING MYSELF CRY! Pog through the pain! How are any predictions going?


	8. Chapter 8

The trail started and everyone looked around the table remembering that the last time they had gathered here was because bad wanted to help everyone grieve and get along but now they were there to find his murderer.  
The first one to speak was Phill  
“ Just to get it out of the way , skeppy explain again why you and bad were separated when you’ve previously stuck together “  
“ I explained to the Dream team already but he wanted to check on Tubbo again but I selfishly wanted to just work on tasks so we split up.”  
“ he never came to find us though “  
“ yeah Tubbo’s right me him and Wilbur were together almost the whole time and never saw him”  
“ almost?”  
“ yeah Wilbur left the room when Tubbo was having a breakdown but it was only briefly and we met up with him the moment the alarms started”  
“ ok so that’s three people it can’t be”  
“ yeah”  
“ and why isn’t it you”  
“ I…… I don’t have any evidence , I didn’t see Dream and the others until after alarms b-but”  
“ it’s ok I believe you”  
Dream wasn’t lying when he said that  
“ me and George had to stop him from having a panic attack about not finding bad I don’t think he could have faked it”  
“ ok and what’s your alibis ?”  
“ each other , me and George were together the whole time and Sapnap only separated from us because I left him behind”  
“ what about Eret and Fundy has anyone-”  
Wilbur cut Phill off   
“ I’ve met up with Eret in electrical on the way to the the body and I have no reason to suspect that he had just been running and to get there in time he would have had to “  
Eret nodded  
“ I was in electrical downloading files”  
“ Then what about fundy?”  
“ I reported the body!”  
Skeppy glared at him with a surprisingly harsh gaze  
“ You must have reported it after Killing him yourself then “  
“H-huh?!”  
“ I remember you not letting me see him and your the only one I never asked if you'd seen him before the body was discovered”  
“I-it wasn’t me!”  
That’s when Sapnap surprisingly joined in  
“ And when Tommy was killed his only alibi was his eret and they weren’t even in the same room, right?”  
And then people started yelling , Fundy at Sapnap and skeppy for jumping to conclusions and them at Fundy for killing their friends. People were crying and yelling over each other and before they knew it it was voting time. Dream’s hand had never shaken as much as it did when he hit Fundy’s name.  
“ the results are in! “  
Other than Eret and Fundy everyone had voted for him, even Wilbur despite moments ago fighting to hear the man out. Dream was tasked along with Will to get him out and so he did , tears in his eyes trying to ignore the pleas from the man struggling in his arms . Once he was in there and had given up struggling he turned to Wilbur with tears in his eyes  
“ I didn’t do it please believe me”  
Will had a sad expression riddled with guilt   
“ I believe you Fundy but the votes have been made . I know it wasn’t you “  
“ than why did you vote for me”  
“ there wasn’t anyone else it could be”

And they left it at that, it was much more horrifying to eject a living person, to watch as they struggle to breath as their body turns cold and pale until they inevitably go still. They waited and felt their stomached turn as a message appeared on the glass

“ Fundy was not the Imposter”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Oop first eject , who is the imposter really ? Who is their next victim? Don’t worry you won’t have to wait to much longer on the second question)


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone watched the message in horror, Dream heard skeppy collapse to his knees and felt tears run down his face. They had killed an innocent man. Three of the people they had grown to care about were dead and one of them was murdered by them, not the imposter. The whole situation felt hopeless and the sobs behind him didn't help. Eventually everyone had to move, to stop staring out the window in horror , and when that time came everything was horrible. Sapnap was shaking, George didn't even seem to be with them, or at least he didn't do anything other than follow the others and dream himself couldn't blame them because he was doing the same thing. He did his tasks , as did the others but there wasn't any joy to it anymore, only silent grief. He tried to get himself to speak but how could he, he’d seen a man who’s smile could light up a room and who was so kind and friendly with blood and stabwounds across his body and watched as a man froze to death in space after a simple button press doomed him to die.  
A whole day passed and no one spoke or made a sound, skeppy just stared out the window with dead eyes and tears rolling down his face, tubbo sitting next to him for a few hours before going to the comfort of Phill and everyone else worked on tasks. After a whole day sapnap was the first to speak  
“ should we call a meeting?”  
“ about what?”  
“ I was just thinking that…. You know what bad did after Tommy right? I think we should do that again.”  
Dream wasn't so sure but george nodded  
“ He wouldn't want us grieving in silence right? That’s what you’re thinking?”  
“Yeah”  
“ Ok then, let's do it”

They called the meeting and waited for everyone to arrive.  
“ what do you want?”  
Skeppy’s voice was hardly a whisper  
“ We called this to speak about bad and Fundy…. Its what Bad would have wanted right?”  
“ How would you know?”  
Skeppy was still defensive but at least it was an easy argument  
“ You knew him better than any of us, would he want us to isolate ourselves and grieve?”  
Skeppy thought about it before shaking his head  
“ Ok but I'm going last.”  
“ that's perfectly fine.”  
Without bad leading it the activity was much more strained and took a lot longer as people spilled guilt on not helping find bad or having had voted for fundy, Eret’s secret anger that no one heard Fundy out, Sapnap’s guilt about pushing to vote fundy and how much everyone missed bad before it was finally Skeppy’s turn. Everyone waited patiently until he spoke  
“ I loved him you know?”  
Everyone nodded “ yeah, we know”  
He shook his head  
“ I wish I had listened to you guys and told him that, I wish I had him wait for me instead of insisting that he was capable of going without me….. I wish i could have said goodbye”  
Tubbo nodded, sharing the feeling of guilt.  
“ And then I got so defensive”  
His monotone tome and blank expression changed to reveal what everyone knew was under it as tears ran down his face  
“ I attacked dream than went after Fundy like that, I let people with loose alibis go without question but he found the body so I didn't even let him explain”  
He broke down sobbing  
“ I lost someone important to me so i took away someone else , I’m a monster”  
They let him leave it at that. It was the right thing to do , at least people were speaking again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( short and “sweet” , such a fast-paced boi this story is)


	10. Chapter 10

A whole week went by without incident and honestly Dream started to suspect that mabey fundy had been the imposter, afterall they only thought he wasn't due to a message but deep down he knew there was someone still on the ship with murderous intent.At least him, Sapnap and George could joke around again, though they couldn't help but miss the loud banter that they hadn't even realized centered around two people. He was also preparing something big, he was going to confess to George in a few days! After watching Skeppy regret not telling bad he had been trying to get himself to do it and he felt he’d be ready soon, Sapnap fully supported his decision but kept pestering him to do it already but he was so nervous. First of all they were on a death ship in space and three of their friends had been murdered. It wasn't the most romantic setting but mostly he was scared of losing him. George was perfect after all, even during all of this George could make him feel safe and happy. George noticed him staring and invited him to watch him do his leaf based task, his smile, his hands , he sighs of slight annoyance once it got repetitive it was all so perfect. What if he didnt like him? Sapnap assured him that he did but he couldn't help but be nervous about the idea of rejection especially during a time like this.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice behind him  
“ Uh dream can you help me with something?”  
It was skeppy and he looked worse for wear. I glanced back at Sapnap and George, who my gaze landed on. As long as they were together they would be ok without him and if skeppy was the imposter and killed him at least they would know who to vote for and so I followed him.  
“ so what do you need”  
“ I suppose it didn't need to be you but I wanted help on something me and Tubbo are working on”  
“Oh? What is it?”   
He lead me to security were I saw a shrine of sorts in the making for the three casualties so far, I noticed paper all across the floor   
“ We got the pictures from copying the ones in the voting screen but we want to write something and you were the first one I saw”  
That made a lot more sense, these two had lost people they cared for and wanted to do something kind, however Skeppy isn't the best with spelling and Tubbo had dyslexia.  
“ Of course I’ll help”  
The three got to work and it was refreshing to have something to do, something to help ease the pain and worries for a little bit. He should have remembered the situation, he should have realised that the last tragedies were right after something good. He realized that he should have thought about that when the lights went down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( OK, not too much longer to go,what are you thinking so far?)


	11. Chapter 11

Panic filled the room as the three grabbed hands, well Dream and Skeppy grabbed hands while Tubbo clung to them both, completely shaking and muttering “ not again” under his breath. Dream’s mind raced about what to do, George and Sapnap of course! He had to find them. Dream pulled himself from the clump   
“ I’ll be right back guys I need to find George-”  
He couldn't see them but he heard the rustle of fabric as Skeppy gave an understanding nod and rushed out into the dark and promptly ran into someone on his way down to communications, the last room he had seen his friends in. The two men fell to the ground with a thud   
“ ah sorry”  
The two both apologized and dream recognised Phill’s voice as they both stood.  
“ Where are you heading to in such a rush”  
“ I’m trying to find George and Sapnap again I had gone with skeppy to help him and Tubbo with something”  
Phill sighed, relieved   
“ So you’ve seen Tubbo?”  
“ yeah”  
“ That's good , where are they I wanted to make sure he wasn't alone”  
“ Security with skeppy now if you excuse me I need to go”  
“ I completely understand”  
Before Phill had even finished Dream was back on the run cursing how far apart the two rooms his fire of hope flickered, starting to die as a gunshot echoed from the darkness in front of him and two yells of surprise that were all too familiar. However this time it wasn't because an unexpected mob jumped them it was because that was the origin of the gunshot. Dream felt his inside twist as one of the two screams was cut off. Maybe it was because he realized he was ok- the voice interrupted his hopeful thought  
“ Body reported , lights restored please head to communications.”  
The lights returned just in time to turn and see Sapnap having a panic attack in the corner of the room , hear the vent in the hall close and most importantly see the worst thing he could ever have seen. 

George was collapsed on his knees against the wall, lifeless and with blood dripping from his mouth and back, quickly pooling on the floor , his eyes open and cloudy in the same way Tommy’s were but the only good thing about the scene is that it was the least violent of the crime scenes, even george's face looked more sad than Tommy’s pure fear or bad’s blank expression. Dream tried to shout his name as he ran over and grabbed the still-warm body but he choked on his tears. So this was how skeppy felt, angry and hurt. The man he loved, the man whose smile was perfect and who he could always trust was dead. As he lifted him into his arms , letting his eyes close and his head lean on the lime green suit rather than the wall dying it red, he thought of the last time he had held him, teasing him about his height and watching his face go pink. He was only half aware of the others joining them, of their sobs and discussions, of their hands on his back. He found the only thing he could see was the man in his arms, dripping with blood. He had almost made it in time but almost wasn't enough.   
Dream tried to let emotions other than grief show, tried desperately to feel anything other than this guilt,this agony but he couldn't, not until he found a stronger emotion. He felt himself nodd , agreeing to something and beginning to walk, when did he even stand up? . He was heading to med bay with the body in his arms, people were talking but he couldn't hear them. Not until the body was already gone, he never even said “ goodbye” or “ I love you he had just watched as everyone moved and spoke, as the body was gently taken out of his arms and as it was sent away. It was as if he was drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( oop i uh, yikes i've been debating if I really want to go this route but i guess if you're reading this i did.)


	12. Chapter 12

The trail started and somehow the water drained from his head allowing himself to see and feel and hear again. For a few moments the table was silent before Phill took charge, starting the discussion.  
“ One of us has…. Killed again I’m afraid so everyone needs to give an alibi , I can start”  
Dream paid close attention to everything , yes it hurt to lose Tommy and Bad but George? He could never forgive the imposter and wasn't going to allow him to get away again.  
“ To be honest I don't have a solid alibi, the closest thing I have is running into dream on my way to find Tubbo when the lights went down.”  
Dream studied his words, finding no lies  
“ True, me and Phill ran into each other in the dark and he was heading the opposite way from communications…… The kill definitely happened after the lights went out.”  
“ I’ll go next”  
Skeppy pointed at dream then Tubbo  
“ Me, dream and Tubbo were together up until lights went down before dream ran off to find his- …...George”  
Dream felt something inside him cry out, he knew that if George had been there Skeppy would have teased him by calling him his boyfriend…. They would accuse him and bad of the same.  
“ We have no reason to suspect dream, both thanks to his emotional response and the fact that he couldn't have killed Bad or Tommy”  
Eret spoke calmly to make sure everyone understood what he was saying  
“ Myself? I was on the other side of the map, I was talking to Phill before the lights went out”  
Phill nodded  
“ He was still there on the way to the body after it was reported.”  
That left two people, Wilbur and Sapnap.  
“ sapnap…”  
Dream tried and failed to keep anger and hurt from his voice  
“ I left you with George and yet he’s dead now , care to explain yourself!”  
Sapnap looked taken aback  
“ You know I wouldn't kill him”  
“ Do I REALLY?! Because to me it looks like I trusted you far to much”  
“ I couldn't have killed Tommy or Bad though I was with you two-”  
“ Oh no you dont, You've conveniently left out information long enough. You disappeared when tommy died-”  
“ I wasn't gone for even a minuet”  
“ You can't really prove that can you?!”  
“ Dream it isn't me!”  
“ Oh really?! Then who is it?!”  
“ Wilbur!”  
Suddenly silence, dream tried to squash his anger and betrayed feelings down and hear him out but it was taking all of his effort. Everyone else at the table went silent for a moment, they had just been watching the two argue and now Will was being dragged into it.  
“ what?”  
Wilbur frowned in confusion and maybe some anger  
“ You left Phill as often as I left dream”  
“ No i didn't, I didn't leave Phill in the blackout and I wasn't there with George-”  
“ Oh yeah than whose fucking voice did I hear? Sure sounded like you”   
The two glared daggers at each other.  
“ Not me”  
“ Sapnap Wilbur was with me the whole blackout when Tommy died”  
“ Are you sure about that or do you just think that because he was with you before and after the lights went off because there is a vent right in electrical isn't that right eret”  
“ … there is but I don’t”  
“ He used the fucking vents to get back in time and faked being sad about tommy to get away with it”  
“OH REALLY?! Sound to me like you’re describing your own plan and twisting it on me!”  
The two started yelling, Phill trying to calm them down while Tubbo sobbed, Eret shook his head muttering worriedly to himself, something about it being like fundy all over again, Skeppy covered his ears and dream started to drown again. It didn't matter if they got it right anyway it would never bring back what they've lost. Never.   
“ Times up! Ready to vote?!”  
The voice forced dream above water again as he suddenly had a choice to make. You'd think voting for the person you hadn’t been friends with for so long would be easy but dream just felt so betrayed so unconvinced it wasn't him. In the end his hand tapped Sapnap’s name after deciding that even if it wasn't him he still helped take George away from him.   
The results showed  
Skeppy- Wilbur  
Dream- Sapnap  
Sapnap- Wilbur  
Wilbur-Sapnap  
Phill- Sapnap  
Tubbo- Sapnap  
Eret- Wilbur  
Dream stared at it before looking up to see a relieved smile on Will’s face, A look of betrayal and fear in Sapnap’s and worried confusion plastered on everyone else.  
Dream slowly stood up and Sapnap looked at him in fear before bolting only to have the door shut in his face. He turned to dream who was walking after him  
“ Please dream it wasnt me, I know I kept leaving and I didnt save him but that doesn't mean-”  
He was cut off by dream grabbing him tight. Dream felt anger boil inside him   
“ Sapnap…….. You know how much I cared for george, Hell how much I cared about you”  
Sapnap flinched at the past tense  
“ ….. I don't think it matters anymore if it’s you of not I’ll still never forgive you”  
And with that he threw his best friend into the lock , tears rolling down his face before looking away and sending him to space.

“ Sapnap was not the imposter”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Got you guys! >:D Glad to know that making him super sus is something I can do. Seriously though I keep making myself sad with these haha)


	13. Chapter 13

The moment the screen flashed everyone’s eyes turned to Wilbur but he had disappeared.  
Phil covered his mouth   
“ Oh my god”  
Tears stung at the corner of his eyes as he fell to his knees, holding Tubbo close and Dream felt sympathy for him, afterall how would he have felt if Sapnap really had killed them all , only getting away with it because I vouched for him. Sapnap…. Dream felt like he was drowning again , in less than an hour he had lost both of the people closest to him and one of them he had thought killed the other. He buried his face in his hands remembering his own words  
“ I’ll still never forgive you”  
He should never have said that because the moment his friend was actually gone Dream immediately forgave him. The moment the sense of betrayal came down he realized that Sapnap had just had one of his best friends killed right in front of him then had to watch as his remaining best friend sent him to die, claiming he deserved it for not doing what? For not taking a bullet for george? There wasn't a way he could have simply saved him and he knew that. He heard everyone leave except for skeppy, skeppy and dream had never been super close but he knew that now they had something in common. Someone they called a friend had taken the most important people in their lives away. He saw skeppy stare into space with glassy eyes.  
“ Why did you stay here with me?”  
Dream asked, looking up from his tear and blood soaked suit.  
“.... you were tuned out but we decided to not leave each others sides and finish tasks as soon as possible so that no one else dies, the other three are together and we’ve all agreed that if we see Wilbur to run and press the button as fast as possible”  
“ Why not press it now?”  
“ We are really close to being done with tasks…. That and neither Phill or Tubbo are willing to send him off and tasks is the way we survive without losing anyone else”  
“ Makes sense”  
He slowly stood up  
“ I only have one more task, you?”  
“ I have four… haven't done them sense bad…..”  
“ Alright lead me to them I’ll do mine when we get to it then we can work on the shrine”  
“ That a promise?”  
“Yeah”  
The two set out, feeling hurt yet glad to have each other's company, in only minutes Dream learned to refrain for swearing… It ended in silence waiting for a scold that would never come. Dream felt tears roll down his face again as he neared his final task, Wires. He trembled with emotions, it was so stupid for a box of wires to make him want to cry. Skeppy but a hand on his back  
“ What’s wrong?”  
“ You know how George was colorblind?”  
Dream gave a bittersweet smile  
“ Yeah?”  
“ well-”  
He laughed sadly   
“ He couldn’t do wires so i would help him and I know it’s silly but-”  
He sniffled, wiping his tears away before turning to skeppy with a smile that contradicted the tears running down the face  
“ I think we both mostly did it to have an excuse to be close to each other”  
He sniffled and wiped his tears away again, his smile melting  
“ I miss him already”  
Skeppy smiled sympathetically  
“ I know…”  
He closed his eyes as dream started to force himself to finish wires   
“ I think I understand”  
“ I’m sure you do”  
The two finished the wires and began to walk to security when something even more traumatic happened right in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god we are literally so close to the end. In fact next update is either the last or second to last one I think. Sorry this is so short btw I hope you've been enjoying this ride :D


	14. Chapter 14

Skeppy and Dream called out in alarm as eret ran as fast as his legs could carry him, out of the reactor, slamming into the wall before desperately scrambling to his feet, looking back in fear as Wilbur exited the room behind him. Dream heard Skeppy take off running to the button but felt unable to move as he watched Wilbur run out of the reactor, straight at the man who stared into the dark unfamiliar eyes like a deer trapped in the headlights. The tall man pressed himself against the wall as Wilbur’s form shifted, bubbling and shifting as he grabbed Eret by the shoulders, when the voice warned them he wasn't human anymore he wasn't lying. Will’s body grew in height, dragging Eret upwards with ease. Eret’s breath became panicked as he began to instinctually fight back, tears sliding down his face as an inhuman hand grabbed it. His eyes made contact with dream in a silent cry for help when a sound echoed through the halls. Will snapped eret’s neck before dropping him and returning to his human form except for his eyes. The sound made Dream realize how horrifyingly silent the kill was.  
“ Meeting called”  
Dream felt his blood go cold as wilbur, grabbed the body by the arm and slung it over his shoulder. He walked past dream making eye contact, how they hadn't noticed the inhumanness of his eyes was beyond dream, they were bloodshot and dead, nothing other than malice bleeding through the window to the soul. Slowly dream began walking to the button, his heart hammering in his chest as he walked right next to a killer, currently dragging a body. Dream could feel his own fear radiate from himself, he had just watched a neck be snapped as easily as if it were a tree branch.As he stepped into the cafeteria he could hear cries of grief.   
Skeppy had tears in his eyes  
“ I wasn't fast enough”  
Dream nodded sadly, standing next to the others as they stared across the table at Wilbur who stood with no emotion on his face. Skeppy gripped dream’s arm looking sick, dream felt strangely empty, he had just watched someone he cared about die and as his fear melted away he felt nothing other than a dull anger…. It scared him. They all were silent  
“ Well….. I suppose we all know who it is”  
Phil’s voice was so quiet, someone he cared about as if he was his own son was currently holding Eret , whose head was at the complete wrong angle. Everyone nodded, when voting time started they would all know what to do but what to do until then? Skeppy looked even more broken than before, he hadn't been close to eret but when he had lost bad the man had shown him so much sympathy and he was gone.  
“ At least Eret will be the last one to die”  
Tubbo whispered , but Dream shook his head looking at Wilbur who looked back at him with mild amusement  
“ No…. He wont be the last one to die. He was the last innocent person to die though”  
Wilbur smiled   
“ I suppose so”  
Dream clenched his fist ready to interrogate him before it was over but Tubbo beat him to it  
“ Why did you kill t-tommy”  
Wilbur looked at him in surprise but dream had to watch as Wilbur’s surprise morphed into a wide grin, a small fire sparking in his dead eyes.  
“ What do you mean why did I kill him? Isn't it obvious I’m the imposter”  
“ But w-why him I-I thought you cared about him”  
“ Ohhhh Tubbo , sweet sweet Tubbo I almost forgot I used to care for that worthless child”  
His laugh cut through the air like his knife did Bad.  
“The last time I cared about something is when I left Phill in electrical”  
He smiled at Phil, whose face went pale  
“ I stopped myself from killing him and left but then when I saw Tommy all alone I couldn't stop myself!”  
A small tear slid down his face but his eyes spoke only of joy   
“ Once I killed him I felt bad at first but soon I started feeling good.”  
His grin stretched the normal physical capabilities of the human body  
, dropping the body and opening his arms wide  
“I watched The life drain from his eyes and Everything was better!”  
His laugh cut through the air again, even more unhinged  
“ His body hit the ground and I was free, oh how I long to see it again, long to hear Tubbo’s cries as he discovered my masterpiece!”  
He spun, everyone felt sick but couldn't say a word  
“ So I did it again, I found a chance and left, searching for someone alone and I found One”  
His emphasis and the last three words gave dream chills as Skeppy lightened his grip on him  
“ He was so surprised when I attacked him but as soon as his blood rushed from his arm I felt the feeling again, I felt the freedom so I stabbed him again and again until I he stopped moving”  
His eyes showed no humanity anymore  
“ Then I got away with it! Tubbo and Phill believed in me so much that someone died for my crime”  
He sounded so … proud  
“ Then I got my proudest kill”  
He turned away from Phil to dream  
“ I shot him right in front of someone and not only did I STILL get away with it but I got the WITNESS KILLED”  
Dream felt tears roll down his face  
“ I knew my time was short , you'd finally figured me out after all”  
He set his arms down  
“ But I longed for the freedom again and took the most innocent man out of all of us, didn’t even vote for a single one of the people who died”  
He nudged the body with his boot  
“ and now he never will”

The panel came up and there wasn’t any hesitation on who to kill. The voting ended and Wilbur simply grabbed the body’s arm and walked himself into the chamber, his fire burned out and replaced with a dull nothing as he stared out at the people in front of him. Dream wanted to be angry, to yell at him and try to make him feel any guilt at all but he couldn't, the only feelings he could register were sour and sick. He watched as Wilbur’s skin flaked away leaving nothing behind and Eret drift away. Eret was the death he felt the most sympathy for, he had seen the fear and knew he had almost made it, he was so close to surviving.

The four final survivors looked around at each other before sitting down to try and talk about it  
“ We should have just pressed the button and voted him out”  
“ Why did eret leave us? “  
“ I can't believe this”  
“ That wasn't the Wilbur I knew”  
“ I miss Tommy”  
“ What would bad have done?”  
“ I hope it didn't hurt”  
“ Eret almost survived… I should have stalled for time”  
“ I’m sorry”  
“ Why did this happen to us”

“ What do we do now?”

The ship rumbled as it changed directions.  
“ You go back to earth”  
The voice sounded disappointed . Dream stared out at the stars as the ship finished rotating and sped up slightly. Earth, he was going home… Nothing would be the same though. . Dream couldn't help but wonder if making it was worth it, even as the ship turned to the direction of earth he couldn't help but wonder why this ever happened to them, why and how they were kidnapped and how Wilbur was turned into some inhuman blood thirsty thing. Why he even had tried to survive, why he had voted for Sapnap, why he had failed at keeping everyone alive. What would have happened if everything didn't go wrong, what he and George might have become. He wiped away a tear, surviving on earth that the cost of seven of his closest friends would be the hardest thing for the four remaining survivors. The four hugged, not even able to be happy about their victory. They spill their guts to each other about any of the deaths. How kind eret had been without people noticing, how bad had lit up any room and how even his angry yelling was gentle deep down, how sapnap had been funny and always able to make tension leave a room , how Tommy changed their lives for the better despite how annoying he could be. How Fundy didn't deserve to die and how they all felt guilty for the loss of the amusing and smart fox. How George had helped them so many times, how Wilbur had been before he was forced to kill. How they blamed themselves for each kill in some way. Living on earth would be so hard without those they lost but at least it was possible.

“I wonder if Wilbur was scared”

Dream put a arm around Tubbo

“ I’m not sure, kid but I do know that wasn't completely him. I still think i'd like to think about him as being my friend”

Tubbo hugged him, the others joined in

“ Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( woah, I think I really just actually finished a fanfic , Pog! Ha ha yeah writing this hasn't been the easiest on my emotions and I hope the ending isn't rushed but overall i really enjoyed it and i really enjoyed the interactions/comments Thank you for reading! Also any of you interested in me posting a happy version too? Like a few bonus chapters of what would have happened if there wasn't an imposter? Anyway did You cry? I hope I didn't put all this work in for nothing haha! Seriously though, this was really fun to write thank you guys for any and all support and shit. )


	15. A/N and promotion after story

Hello everyone! I have two things I want to do here despite this story being over

The first is to thank you all so so much for every comment and vote/kudos I don’t really know how to interact with them but they make my day to see and I’m thankful for each one! It’s crazy to me that each one is a person :D

The second is some I guess shameful self promoting! If you liked this story I have one about   
an Dream not found Au with something similar to Hananaki (also finished and posted if you haven’t seen it )

,  
a Mcyt oneshot book (I update decently regularly,)

the first chapter of a Tommyinnit based book 

aswell as a book about a Dad Eret Au and much more on the way on here or my A03!

I also have a Instagram for art and a Twitter for my ramblings to myself if you want to check those out :3 ( @pomibeans on Twitter and @icedpomibeans for insta)

Thank you so much

**Author's Note:**

> Short intro for y’all, honestly not convinced I know how to convey what I want to get across correctly but whatever I’ll give it a shot! Please speculate who you think it is along with the characters or even who you think will die and feedback is always welcome !

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [12 MCYTs In Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689330) by [rosalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalaxy/pseuds/rosalaxy)




End file.
